1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to portable ballistic barriers. More specifically, the embodiments of the present invention relate to deployable, mobile bunkers that are collapsible for easy storage and transport and may be rapidly deployed when needed.
2. The Relevant Technology
Law enforcement agencies, particularly SWAT teams, are often called upon to confront armed and dangerous individuals. It is not uncommon for these agencies to be facing 30-06 rifle rounds since these are common in hunting. Additionally, criminals have been known to purchase .223 green-tip penetrator rounds which are available for purchase to civilians.
Although it is standard practice for law enforcement to wear body armor, the body armor presently available is heavy and typically only rated for handguns. For example, a National Institute of Justice (NIJ) level IIIA vest's maximum rating is for a limited number of shots from a 44 magnum handgun. Personal body armor material is bulky and heavy, vests weigh approximately 10 pounds. The shape and size of the armor must not interfere with the officer's agility therefore vests are designed to be as small as practical. Consequently, they only cover the vital areas of the body. In general terms, a “bulletproof” vest or other armor will protect personnel from the vast majority of handgun threats. But, there is always a tradeoff between protection, wear-ability and budget constraints. It should be understood that body armor can be defeated by rifle rounds, unusually high velocity pistol ammunition, pistol ammunition fired from a rifle barrel, armor piercing ammunition, sharp-edged or pointed instruments (e.g., knives, ice-picks, arrows, etc.), and/or other unusual ammunition and/or situations.
Also, at some angles, projectiles can slide, or deflect off the edges of armor, or ricochet. Furthermore, projectiles that are successfully stopped by armor will always produce some level of injury, resulting in severe bruising, broken bones, and possibly serious internal injury, even death. Soft body armor defeats most pistol and shotgun projectiles, but no vest makes personnel invulnerable to all threats.
Further, the head is much more susceptible to blunt trauma than the body. Any impact of a bullet on a helmet will cause injury and can cause death. The odds of serious injury are reduced with head protection, but, just as with any armor, no guarantee of invulnerability can be made.
For additional protection (in addition to wearing personal body armor) personal shields may be employed. Personal shields are heavy, so they are designed to only cover the vital areas of the body. Shields provide an additional layer of protection, however, most shields are also only rated for handguns and they hinder the ability of the officer to travel long distances due to their weight (approximately 30 pounds). The ability to manipulate a weapon is also severely limited since at least one of the officer's hands is occupied carrying the shield.
The level of protection required for each confrontation can vary widely. It is not uncommon for an agency to consider the 30-06 and the .223 green-tip penetrator rounds as their most severe threat. Furthermore, to permit adequate observation without unnecessarily exposing personnel, such personnel typically needs to be positioned within a distance of about 30 yards. These requirements have established a baseline of performance that is required if adequate protection for personnel is to be provided.
Currently, there are two rating systems for ballistic protection: 1) Underwriters' laboratory (UL), and 2) The National Institute of Justice, (NIJ). The rating systems are not consistent between the two entities and they do not precisely identify the rating for a 30-06 and/or a .223 green-tip penetrator round. To properly rate a ballistic panel for these particular rounds, it is necessary to have a ballistic panel tested at an approved independent test laboratory for: 1) each specific ammunition type, and 2) the specific target distance.
It would be an advance in the art to provide meaningful protection against 30-06 and/or .223 green-tip penetrator rounds that does not need to be carried by personnel. Law enforcement agencies would find such protection to be quite attractive. Although the following description focuses primarily on the requirements of law enforcement agencies, it should be evident and it has been considered that this invention could be used by various agencies such as, but not limited to: military, secret service, homeland security, etc.
It would also be an advance in the art to provide a collapsible, mobile bunker low-footprint that can easily be stored in the trunk of a car, the rear of an SUV, or in an armored personnel carrier (APC) and that can be readily deployed when needed.